a-raise ur dongers
by welcometothemindfxxk
Summary: erena x anju yurizz from love liive school idolfestival desu
1. Ch apter ichi

tsubasa wa in de clubroom 4 a rise, the Hot am d sexg idol gruupu at teh school u know dat one, well anyway she was in their and fcuking erenna wsa jacking it in the corn er

"RERENA WHY YOU JACKIN" screamzses tsubabsa

"bcs im hormy" hse moan

"get teh fuck out, nobody lieks idols that myastruubadte themsekfves""

erena crais bc she lovs 2 matsrubtate herself. she runs away from the gruupu no club room abd goes 2 yukki ajnus house

"AJNUNCHAN TSUBABSA IS BEinG A meanie pantss!" erwna is crying

"its oke,, rerena chan, im hear 4 yu" ajnu saed quietely and then they are hhaving the sex, They are doing it nmmmhm hloly shit yhis is hot

"i am so glad yuo r lettitimg me hvae thesex w yo, anuj cha"n ererna sayd "i am so hormy and i love y ou;"

they make out sum more, yhey are kissing abd its so fucking sxey ii just cummde in mypants from wrighting this xD

"QHAT TEH FUCKINGHELL ARE YOU FUVKING FUCKERS DOIGN!11!11!icji!11!1" a flamilier voice yell

it wasss... Honkoka!


	2. chpapter ni

ajnu gaspss,, becuz they werebt at her house they Are at hoknokas and The Kouskaka is watching the teo of them do the sex

"wgat are uyo diong fuckers" hnoka repeeated

"uuuummmmm... eachothre duh isny that Obvious" erenda reply

"at least get sone fucking condmoms"' honoksa says

"Um hoknoa sweatheart we aer both girlz wwe cannot get preggers ftom the lesbain secx" a nju chan piointeds out

"yes but yiu can get an secually trnansmittded disordre!" Honkoka scremas and she goes to the stoer abd buys some fucking condons. and sge comes backto anju anderena and. they are fuckign and making out agian like wow holy sgit hiow gay acn yoi get!fcukos

"ST,OP SEXING EAXG OTHER YUO SRE GOINING TO GET THE SECXUSALLY TRASNITMED DISRORDER!" Honokka yellds them

"cnondoms are govrenment propgoanda" erwna yells bc she does not want t2 wear that disgusting hting inside her vagnina

"i think thid is a wonderful idsea fuck iyu" snju said and homoka nodz

ereba makes the pouty faece. "I dont wsnt the fucking codnoms"' she cruies

"ok thast fine, ill just do the fucking eith honika" anju saaid very calmly

erens stars crying because honoksa abd her ex girlf are having a sex rigth there in front of her

will erena egt her girlfriend back ? find out NNNEEEXXXTTT CCCHHHAAAPPPTTTAAAHHH


	3. cchapter THREEEEEEE desu :3

tsubada was fycking nihsiikno maki

"oh man thid is srxy" mkai sayys

"mmmmm yuo know it ;)" respinded tusbsasa

"Hey Wow Fuck You Get Your Hands Off My Waifu Desu" umimi sonota shiuoted

"ym actually hunny im tdubasachans waifu desu now :)" makiki replied

umimi avd makiki are staring at eaxh other now

tsubasa had An idea!11!

"lets jsut have a 3 way! "seh said excidetedly

"ok uwu" oomi agreez, abd htey all eat eacjothers pussys out and thrn they

meanehike, at thr kouskakers houese,

amju and honoke are stilldoing it in the fuckign floor and erenais cryying

shd runs away and goes too the park and begings to jack it agsin

tsusaba see her outside yhe makichnans wndow

"that fukin bithc y she javk" tsu wodnered

erema is tpo busy crying to notice

tsubada callz up The Koyskaka and assk where de fuck she is

"im mai houseim fuckign oyur teeamate" honkana moanz

"yeas we r hvavign a good time xD" anjju scressma

"ok ill be righr ouver uwu" say tusbasa

the three umimakitsuba fuckoes go 2 de kouskalrrs househlod and they Do The Sex and have a.5 way sexy orgy desu

theres aa lot of kinki shit giong pn here wowwie

"thhes are sum hot cummies" say the maki

"i will kill u" sats umi

"FUCIIKG NNECRIOPHILIEA" stubasa acreams

umi kpills maki. eli is crying "i am dissapoiktes in you ummi"

"WH OAA ELI HHWERE THEH FUKC DIS U COME FROM"? Umi sCcrEAmmsSSSss

y is eli arrive ? ffind out next time xD


	4. IM LAUGHING IM FUCKING DYING

..

.

im laughing my ass off rn idk how many ppl can see reviews but someone said this:

"Wow. For someone who claims to be able to write with 'proper grammar', this particular story sucks like hell. Your spelling is all over the place, the capitalisation of the words is all over the place, and let's face it kid, your grammar sucks big time. (Except in your bio, I'll give you credit for that) Oh and regarding the part in your bio where you mentioned that gay porn is unrealistic, yeah it's unrealistic, IN THE FEASIBILITY SENSE. You're not someone who supports homosexuality, you're just someone who FETISHISE homosexuality as evident by your zealous support for 'yaoi'.

So seriously Ms 11 year old 'mature beyond your peers' girl, you're the worst kind of person anyone wants to see here.  
Also, change the grammar in the story, it's really irritating."

anyway im fucking dying sorry for interrupting the story but i fucking cant i just sjdhsjsjjs Its Just A Prank Bro chill out im literally gay, im definitely not 11, and i didnt even write that copypasta

i cant tell if this person is joking or not holy shit fave

anyway yea back to the story i guess lmao


	5. cchatper 5!

eli walkls into teh room"hey guys wats gioing onin dis thread xD"

uim screma bc she is Fear

"eri,, wai deh fk u hear" mkai yellzz

"bc i am uwu" sayseli

eli is a smert alack xDD kawaii

"uum ur so mean? wh yyou gfotta be a smrat alkek eri sempao" umi is cryign

"bc im coolre Abd more major mlg gaming than you" eli ptus on here Deal W It™ sunglagses

eri chan is so sassy x3 hahs so kyoot, write?

ttge soldeir geemu trio is stitting there abd eli hsa her fucking ssunglseds and miaki adn umi are sdoing the sex

next chater is special, for all mai loving fans and haters alike ;)


	6. A Most Amazing And Wonderful Chapter

Hello, Here Is You Perfect Chapter That You All Wanted.

"Hello, Umi, How Are You." Eli Asked In Her Perfect-Sounding Voice.

"Hello, I Do Not Know, But On The News It Says Jokes Have Been Outlawed." Umi Said Back, Also In A Perfect Tone.

"Yes, I Heard, Copypasta's Too." Eli Informed Umi.

"How Interesting." Umi Said Perfectly.

"Yes, Very." Eli Agreed In A Proper Manner.

"Wonderful, I Love To Speak In Proper Grammar Like This." Eli Told Umi.

"Yes, lt ls Very Fun." Umi Said.

"Yes." Eli Agreed.

"Yes." Umi Agreed

"Yes." Eli Agreed.

"Yes." Umi Agreed

"Yes." Eli Agreed.

"Yes." Umi Agreed

"Yes." Eli Agreed.

"Yes." Umi Agreed

"Yes." Eli Agreed.

"Yes." Umi Agreed

"Yes." Eli Agreed.

"Yes." Umi Agreed

"Yes." Eli Agreed.

"Yes." Umi Agreed


	7. seven is the best number tbh

haha now dat we got the bullhsit taken care of its back 2 de strory teim ;)

aqors is in it nau

eili and hkonka are in. the honoks houes watching umi and maki do it

"thsi is gross i am tsu pure 2 see dis" elri frown

"yea it is uqu" ssays honika

so nthw honoelis wawlk out ob thw huose and thye see 2 girlz liek them

oen of tm is tol and have ornage hairastyle w a fliwer an the othre haas lllooonnnggg brownpurpleblackgreymaroon hair wit sum waihte clipses in it

"who The fcuk are y" ,eli askd

"i am tou but strenghter" the brownpurpleblackgreymaroon hair gaaru relpeis

"hoky shiy" Ericchan says suprisedly !

"wayashi wa namae is chika desu, to this my nakamna diamodn" the flower oragnae hraistyle one says

"ok cool d o you hvea anny fuckung condoms" honker desu ask

"DP YOU HAVE A CONDNOM FETISIH" anuj yels from da windoe

"mmhm you knwo it babe ;)" The kousake replies

"wiw thats a weird ftetish" cgika says

"wats a fetidh" dia(mond) akss

"0h, my d34r l0v3ly d14, d0 y0u r34lly w4nt t0 kn0w th4t?" a s scARyy vioice says

eleli and hoonka bith cscream ijn fear

"o thatsa judt yoshiko she is rly edgyz" chkia assurse them

"Y0sh1k0? Wh0 th3 h3ll 1s th4t?" yyoishko yell

"o yea alos she lkikes being callde yohnane fro sum resin?"

"whta thefuck ddoies yohene mean" eli inquieres

"i dont know od i dfuckign look llike i spek jabanese to yuo?" chikw says

"Well um we r kinda in jjapnan rn anf wee are soeaking jaopanese two" eeli syas

"ok ttgis has bee fun butwe gotta go 2 r idol practiece now " dia remnids chuka

"OHH YEAAA!" the orangette ylels excitetelyd

"hey w r also a sukurru aidoru guruupu !" hinoka sayas

"oh sgit are youu frkm muze i didby evrn notice" dia say

"W0w g00d j0b y0u p13c3 0f sh1t" yoyhane screeshed "well ok bbye tiem ot stop using this megaojone xDD see ya l8r noobs" sge walkls aeay in a rAndUmb way XDDDD quirvky

"ok well bai s"ays cchika

"bye" honnika and elu sayin perfect yunison (hha see wat i did der, i referencef last chaptah xD)

theywalk away


End file.
